Believers and Deceivers
by TintedMask
Summary: "There are two types of people in this world, believers and deceivers." Brick, Boomer, and Butch, three popular yet secretly sadistic brothers have their own weird hobbies" Deceiving beautiful girls who they believe stand on a pedestal only to break them. And now they've found their new targets!BrickXBlossom BoomerXBubbles ButchXButtercup
1. Prolouge-Believers and Deceivers

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Prologue**

Three sixteen year old boys sat together at a small circular wooden table inside the Pokey Oaks Public Library. Textbooks and sheets of lined paper filled the table-top and with eraser shavings that portrayed hard work. High pitched squeals and whispers of passer-bys could be heard from throughout the large room. All eyes were locked on the three handsome boys.

"So cool!" a girl two tables over from the boys whispered.

"Just my type...oh just my type indeed," a tall confident girl with long black hair said with a smirk glued onto her face.

"They're studying too! They must be smart!" A younger girl whispered to her friends.

* * *

The three boys, focused on their work, glanced up and smirked at each other. The gingered boy tapped the blonde to the right of him.

"What did I tell you bro? All the girls can't help but frantic over us," The ginger said with a knowledgeable grin.

"You didn't have to tell me anything, that's sort of thing is expected as a daily routine," the blond mumbled exhaustively as if he's been through this already.

"Well duh, considering how hot I am, my blissful rays radiate towards the unfortunate-such as yourselves- to portray a false belief that you guys are anything near good looking," the black haired boy said with a sigh.

The ginger's red eyes shot a glare. "Please, you hot? The only thing hot about you is your blood." The ginger said letting off a laugh.

" The hell? Looking for a fight motherfu-" The black haired boy started but was soon cut off by the blonde.

"Guys can't we just quit the fighting for just a minute? We have work to do. Work more important than bickering about who's hotter than who. Which by the way is by far me."

"Fuck you!" The ginger said with a laugh, "fuck you!"

"Wow Boomer, you really had me going there, you bastard," The black haired boy said, shaking his head.

The blonde now revealed as Boomer let out a shrug, "Well I speak the truth."

The black haired boy was about to comment on Boomer's remark when the ginger began speaking.

"Seriously though, we should focus."

"Yeah. So anyone catch your eye Brick?" said Boomer asked the ginger with a smirk..

"Not a single one," The boy now known as Brick said, his voice sounding disappointed as he sorted through various papers.

"Heyy check out this girl," The black haired boy sang out, nudging Brick.

"Elmer...nasty, fuck you Butch," Brick moaned as he scanned the girl's picture and almost barfed as he read over her favorite foods and saw "glue" listed. Brick flipped to the next document which contained a staple on the top left corner, connecting a total of three pages. His frown lit up as he saw a beautiful gingered girl with long hair and pink eyes on page 1.

" Why hellooo Blossom Utonium," Brick said as his lips stretched to his ears.

"Ohhh, finally found one Brick? Took ya long enough, now can I have my turn to look through the files?" Butch said impatiently, reaching towards the files in Brick's hands.

" Wait, wait," Brick began as he flicked Butch on the head. He scanned through the list, "enjoys studying, reading, long walks, science, and spending time with her sisters…" Brick trailed off, turning the page to spot a beautiful blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Bubbles... she's beautiful….DIBS!" Boomer said excitedly, successfully snatching the paper from Brick.

" What? No that's bull! Total bull you piece of shit!" Butch slightly raised his voice.

"Sorry Butch, I sincerely apologize for choosing her without your consent," Boomer started, " Just kidding I don't give a fuck," Boomer let out a laugh as he mocked his brother.

"Brick, help me out man! "Butch whined. Brick began nodding his head, sending a reassuring and sincere smile to Butch. "Thanks man, I knew you'd help out…" Butch began as he cut his brother off"

"Hahaha sike, sorry dude, dibs is dibs," Brick said with a smirk.

"Hey Brick, she's Blossom's sister! That explains why they're both so pretty. And they have another sister too!" Boomer said enthusiastically as he turned the page.

A green eyed girl with shoulder length black hair and a stern straight face filled the boys eyes. She did not appear as if she wanted to be photographed but judging by her photograph and hobbies listed to the side, seemed like she would rather much enjoy playing softball. But setting aside her stern look, she had a nice face like her two sisters.

"Okay Butch that settles it, you're taking this one," Brick said dragging his voice, for he was exhausted after looking over hundreds of files for over two hours. Boomer nodding in agreement

" What? So I get the leftover tsundere looking girl?" Butch said with a pout in his voice.

" Well yeah...seeing as the three girls are sisters make it easier for us." Brick said

" _The library will be closing in five minutes, I repeat, five minutes. Please clean up behind yourself, and come to the front desks for any last-minute check outs. Thank you, and have a safe trip home." _A lady said over the intercom in a monotonous voice.

The Brick and Boomer started gathering their belongings as Butch sat still.

" Look cunt and "cunt-ette" Butch grumbled though his teeth, portraying a smile. "Cunt" referring to Brick and "Cunt-ette" referring to Boomer. "I want to keep looking through the files. I mean sure this-" Butch glanced at his file, "Buttercup chick is has a nice face but she looks like a ton of work to handle.

" Butch listen," The blonde boy placed his hand on Butch's shoulder, "The fact that they're sisters make it easier for us to complete our tasks. It doesn't matter who it is but as long as you get close enough then that's good." Boomer said softly.

"Fuck you Boomer you got an easy girl so of course you can talk big," Butch said with a laugh. "But I think I understand," Butch finished.

"That the spirit bro. Because our job is to break these girls into tiny little pieces," Brick said with a sincere yet twisted smile.

The threes boys finished loading their backpacks as they headed for the library door. Glazes of confidence blew in Butch's green eyes, flooded through Boomers blue, and raged through Brick's red eyes.

"You think this will work?" Boomer questioned his two brothers.

"You saw those girls in there-eyes stuck to us like glue. And all girls are the same. Easy to capture." Butch said confidently with a grin. "And I won't regret this task one bit."

"Who would? After all…" Brick paused, "There are two types of people in this world, believers and deceivers."

The boys exited the library just as the sun began to exit the sky. The boys walked past a pine tree as they all laughed as they witnessed a butterfly stuck in a web and walked off to their designation.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just edited story to add author's note...^Facepalm^ I forgot all about that...**

**Sooo what did you think of my first story? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Okay?**

**Please: **

**Tell me what you think about it! What's good? What's bad? Did I completely strike out?**

**Give me advice**

**CONSTRUCTIVE ****CRITICISM**

**Say hi idk but...**

**REVIEW C:**


	2. Chapter 1-To Complete the Task

**A/N: Thank you all for you wonderful reviews! I literally fanned over each one xD**

**~~Special Thanks to:**

**Red-Phonix14**

**Blossicklover456 **

**Espoir**

**Potaetae**

**dangerous-angel-123**

**BatmanBeliever0027 **

**gigiright**

**EasyBreezy19**

**MisfitQueen**

**Lys Dis**

**ImmaDoctor24-7 **

**SnowSongX347 **

**cyteria13**

**For your reviews! They were very encouraging! You guys are my first reviews for my first fanfic ever! Yes, yes, you guys are VERY important C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Chapter 1- ****To Complete the Task**

The sun had risen in the sky. Caws and chirps filled the ears of many Pokey Oaks citizens as well as the powerful voices of three teenage girls.

"Bubbles! Where is my ribbon!" A frustrated ginger asked.

"I don't know Blossom. Check your desk," The girl called Bubbles responded.

"It's not here! Buttercup? Have you seen it?" The ginger now recognized as Blossom whined.

"I haven't...and this isn't like you to lose something." The shoulder length black haired girl named Buttercup said.

"I was sure that I placed it somewhere in here...Oh well whatever I give up. Bubbles, pass me the hairbrush," Blossom said.

"Should I leave my hair curly or not?" Bubbles asked while handing over her hairbrush.

"I don't understand why the hell you guys spend so much time on your appearance, I mean all I need to do is shower and brush my teeth," Buttercup questioned.

"Curly," Blossom said ignoring Buttercup, "curls look especially nice when it comes out of a braid," Blossom finished with a smile.

"Thanks Blossom!" Bubbles smiled.

The three girls finished up their morning routine of dressing for school, placing their uniforms on last. Blossom wore her school uniform, which was a grey button up shirt, red neck-tie, and a black skirt. Bubbles wore a cream blazer with her grey shirt collar peeking out. Lastly Buttercup wore a grey button up shirt-without the necktie-and her black skirt with her black spandex shorts seen from under her skirt. They were finally ready for school.

They went downstairs grabbed a slice of bread and headed out the door, saying their goodbyes to their father, as they hurried off to catch the bus.

* * *

The three girls finally arrived at Pokey Oaks High, after the five minute ride. As they entered the school building they saw their friends Robin, Mike, and Mitch hanging around the corridor. Mitch and Mike seemed irritated by what Robin was saying, and her words became a lot more clear as the girls arrived.

"-and I can't wait to see what class they're in! I mean they're just so handsome!" Robin said, brushing her long brown hair out of her face.

"Who are we talking about?" Blossom asked, eyes rolled.

"Three new transfer students are happen to be h.o.t, I mean goodness, I've never seen any boy so good looking!" Robin squealed, resulting in a few dry coughs from Mitch.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Mitch questioned.

"Ehh...you're alright," Robin said playfully.

"So where are they?" Bubbles asked excitedly. Mike looked down, with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"Well, last I've seen they were over ther-" Robin began but was cut off by a short boy with thick glasses and had a similar hair color as Blossom.

"Hey, um Blossom," The glasses boy asked, cheeks growing pink.

"Ah, hey Dex, what's up?" Blossom asked concerned.

Besides Dexter and Blossom, looks were being exchanged among the group, Quiet whistles could be heard from Buttercup and giggles could be heard from Bubbles and Robin. Mitch and Mike rolled their eyes.

"May I walk you to class?" Dexter asked.

"But, the bell hasn't rung yet so maybe la-" Blossom was interrupted by a soft shove.

"You don't want to be late _right_ Blossom? Better early than late. Go on," Buttercup said with a wide grin and a wink.

"Yeah Blossom go on, see you later!" Bubbles giggled.

"Um...okay? See you guys…" Blossom said unsure as she turned around, "Let's go Dexter." The two were soon out of sight as they turned the corner.

"Wooow, can you guys make it any more oblivious?" Mitch asked sarcastically

"I feel bad for the poor guy," Mike said shaking his head.

"We were just giving her a little push, I think they'd be cute together!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Yeah like a roach and a butterfly…" Mitch said sarcastically resulting in a cold glare from Robin.

"I want my sister to be happy and Dexter is a nice guy and I think he could take care of her better than most of the deutsches at this school. With him, I wouldn't have to watch over her much…" Buttercup said with a soft smile, leaving the four teens touched by the heart grabbing sister moment.

"But if he _does hurt _her in ANY way he can expect a trip to the hospital pronto!" Buttercup's eyes raged like a typhoon, fists clenched so tight you could see her blue veins slowly becoming more visible on her wrist. This killed the touched group and left them with shivers down their spines.

_Diing, dong, ding! _Crowds of students filled the corridor heading every which way to reach their designation. The group of five made promises to see each other later as they divided and headed to class. Buttercup headed to class 2-D with Mitch and Robin while Bubbles headed to room 2-B with Mike. Three figures of heads filled with colors of black, orange, and yellow watched them as they parted, snickering as they watched the shoulder length haired girl and blonde walk off to class.

* * *

"Alright class! Settle down! I have a few announcements!" Class 2-A's teacher Ms. Keane, a short blue eyed, black haired woman, shouted as her class began to simmer down. "Alright...good! Now that I've got your attention, I'd like to start off with saying that as reminder, Blossom and Dexter you need to stay after school as our class representatives for the council meeting. It takes place in the Science Room! Any concerns?" She paused.

"None, thank you Ms. Keane," Blossom said as Dexter shook his head.

"Very well. Next! If you wish to purchase any Science Reference books for help with upcoming exams or tests then please have the money in by next week Wednesday! Any questions? Good, then with our last announcement we have a transfer student from Citiesville! Please come in!" Ms. Keane concluded.

The class buzzed with murmurs, whispers, and squeals as a tall red eyed, ginger entered through the classroom. His hair in a low ponytail reaching his mid-back.

"So cute!" a short curly haired brunette girl whispered to her friend.

"I would serve that thang on a plate! I want him," A girl with short brown hair said in a serious tone.

"Clara, Susie, he's mine." A dark red haired girl said in a stern voice, eyeing the new student.

"But Princess! Maybe we want him!" The girl known as Clara said.

"Yeah! You always claim the guys!" Susie pouted.

"I don't care. This one...he's different...I feel like he'll be much more of a challenge for me," Princess said with a devious smile.

As the girls squealed, Brick tried to hold in his smirk. '_As expected, hahaha. Oh wow, not one girl can take their eyes off me! Hahahaha wow! Look at the looks on their faces-as if I'm a God! Like my existence will make their lives better! Oh gosh, Brick contain yourself don't laugh! These girls are just so stupid! Seriously not one gir-' _Brick thought but was interrupted by the head of a gingered girl-face sucked into a book. '_The fuck is up with her? Does she not sense the presence whom one would have the pleasure to experience once in a lifetime? Who is this bitch? Must she be broken as well as that Blossom chic...wherever she is.'_

"Introduce yourself," Ms. Keane said in an encouraging tone.

"Brick. Brick Jojo, pleasure to be in a class with all of you. Please take care of me," Brick said being sure to add his charming fake smiles that captivated anyone with eyes. All of the girls squealed even Ms. Keane blushed a tad bit. Well, all but one.

"Ah Brick let's see...you can take a seat in the back right corner," Ms. Keane said calming down from Brick's recent fuss he's made throughout the class. Brick made his way down the aisle. '_Tsk, that Book Bitch, not even noticing me?_' As he passed her by, she looked up at him. '_Holy fuck! Blossom!? Eureka! Her being in my class makes this task a whole lot more easier' _ Brick thought.

He realized that as he made the right turn to his seat that he sat nowhere near Blossom. But what he did notice, was her seat partner, a boy with a similar hair color as him with glasses, staring at the Book Bitch as she read her book. He sat at the center of of the room, this gave Brick an idea.

"Brick, are you okay with your seat?" A concerned teacher asked.

"Hmm, well you see Mrs. Keane-"

"It's "Ms." Keane," His teacher said.

"Woah really? What a surprise! You not married? How can that be, you're so pretty!" Brick said in one of his fake voices. '_Hahaha her head's oddly shape and her voice is naggy, it's no wonder she's not married,' _Brick thought to himself.

"Oh Brick, you're so kind!" Ms. Keane giggled.

"He has a way with words…" Brick heard a girl a few desks to the right of him say with a sigh. This made Brick smile slightly for he knew he would now be able to get what he wanted.

"As I was saying Ms. Keane, this corner desk is such a hassle for my bad vision. Even with contacts, it's such a pain to squint. If you don't mind may I sit in the center of the class," Brick said with his "Oh pity me" voice. He had lied about having bad vision or contacts-the boy had a perfect 20/20.

"Oh that must be troublesome….Blossom, if you don't mind, can you switch seats with Brick?" Ms. Keane said sympathetically. Brick inner face-palmed.

"Sure Ms. Keane," Blossom replied, as she gathered her papers and picked up her bag, leaving Dexter with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Brick had hoped that it would be Dexter to be switched, for things have always seemed to work out for the boy. Brick did not want to be defeated. He smoothed his hair a bit and began walking to his new seat just as Blossom traveled to hers. As she was parallel to Brick he decided to strike. "You're beautiful," Brick whispered in a low soft voice for only Blossom to hear as he carried off to his seat and pulled out his chair and gracefully sat down. Through the corner of his eye he caught Blossom glancing back, dumbfounded at these random words, and he knew she had been hooked. He smirked in appreciation of his work. '_If my brother would have seen me now...heh I knew I was the hottest out of the three, heck even Cameron Dall-'_

"I'm sorry, Brick was it? What was that you said? I could not hear?" A confused Blossom asked, eyes widened with anticipation. The whole class turned towards Brick.

'_Crap, has this Book Bitch lost her senses? Literally, she wasn't even bothered to look up at my stunning face nor even hear my angelic voice? Whatever.' _Brick shifted back to his game face.

"I said, you're beautiful," Brick said, his face full of flirt. Gasps of jealousy could be heard from the girls and chants of "way to go" and "nice" could be hear from the guys. Although one certain glasses faced boy seemed to choke on Brick's words and a red head girl was furious. '_I got her now,' Brick thought. I bet she'll have a sudden interest in me. Sudden? Dammit Brick by now the girl should be in love with me and will be confessing by tomorrow then I can see her cry she'll be so hurt heh. Depressed over me? you shouldn't have...hehe. Oh well, anyways I'll have to find my next target soon, mhmm maybe I can even perform Boomer's and Butch's task for them, I'd love to break more girl's hearts.'_

"Uh, thanks…" Blossom said and sat down in her seat, not a hint of red filled her cheeks. Due to Blossom's reactions, the whole class started to think that Brick's compliment didn't mean much.

"Hey Brick, am I beautiful too!?" Clara shouted. Brick almost barfed, 'fuckin ugly.' But he knew that these "concubines" could come in handy one day.

"Why of course you are!" Brick said, charming as a prince.

"And me!?" Susie asked.

"Very!" Brick lied. The girls were left almost to die from his enchanting words.

"Yes, yes Blossom! You see, he says everyone is beautiful-well that's just him being nice! So don't get excited. I mean let's face it, I'm the only beautiful one around! Isn't that right Brick!" Princess said in her best seductive voice as she winked at Brick. His tight fake smile acted as a barrier to keep his barf from exiting his mouth. Now Brick had lied countless numbers of times-heck if he were Pinocchio his nose would be across the country by now, but he could not bring himself to call the disaster that claimed it was "the most beautiful in school." He put his game face on.

"Well that could possibl-" He began.

"Princess. I barely know Brick, why would I get "excited" it's not like I like him or anything," Blossom began, resulting in a sigh of relief from Dexter, "All in all, I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Please Utonium! Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't find Mr. Brick Jojo attractive!?" Princess argued. Brick now intrigued in the conversation.

"Well to be honest...I'm not really into guys with hair about my length." Blossom said flatly. "Now can all of you calm down, this is a place of learning, not love affairs. And I believe we should stay quiet just in case Ms. Keane has anymore to say," Blossom said, feeling proud of her small speech. Princess was left speechless, she walked back to her seat and plumped down. Ms. Keane, who a minute ago was intrigued of the Highschool drama happening in her vary classroom was now reminded of her responsibilities.

"Um yes class!" Ms. Keane cleared her throat, "Please read a book silently or have a study hall until the first bell rings," she finished. Everyone proceeded and took out their books except for Brick Jojo, left in a trance.

The words, "I'm not really into guys with hair about my length," echoed through his head like it would in a lost canyon. '_That Book Bitch! Who does she think she is! Crushed? Oh no no she'll be devoured, turned to ashes! But to accomplish that….' _ Brick felt his pony tail. He kept thinking of how much he may regret what he was planning to do. He reached for his scissors in his backpack. Thoughts filling his head,'It's what needs to be done...to complete the task.'

**A/N:**

**How was it?**

**Please tell me! ^^ I tried to update Asap!**

**Sooo what did you think of my second chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Okay?**

**Please:**

**Tell me what you think about it! What's good? What's bad? Did I sink?**

**Give me advice!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Say hi idk but...**

**REVIEW C:**

And there will be more BubblesXBoomer and ButtercupXButch next chapter! I just thought that I should introduce Brick and Blossom's story first since they have a few important side characters in their story!


	3. Chapter 2- You've Got to be Kidding Me

**A/N: Thanks to you reviewers! All of your ideas, advice, and compliments are amazing and have been taken into consideration**

**SnowSongX347**

**DemonicMusicAngel **

**MisfitQueen**

**cyteria13**

**Blossicklover456**

**Prelove13**

**Guest**

**ImmaDoctor24-7**

**Espoir **

**Lys Dis **

**Potaetae**

**Tyler**

**Onyo**

**supersushicupcake**

**BatmanBeliever0027**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Chapter 2-****You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

'_I was now unsure of my next move. But all I know is that I could not let her win. I've got to play the game correctly...to complete the task.'_

The most of the class had books and worksheets out on their class, but of course the students were not focused. Guys were sending glances of envy to Brick Jojo, while the girls gave either flirtatious or dreamy gazes. But Brick was too dumbfounded to notice. He was focused on a pair of black and red scissors and his pony tail. He grabbed hold of the scissors and with a sigh and a few tears held in, orange strands landed on floor while the whole class gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Brick!" A girl screamed.

"Just when we thought he couldn't get any hotter," Clara said cheerfully.

"Clara!" Princess glared while mouthing, "don't get carried away."

"Look what Blossom made him do!" Susie screamed. Blossom looked up from her book and looked around to see what the commotion was. She followed everyone's eyes towards the ginger boy, eyes going wide. Brick turned to face her.

"Better?" Brick asked sheepishly?

* * *

In class 2-B, chattering could be heard from every girl and looks of annoyance could be seen from the boys. The teacher had gone back to the lounge for important business. Mike Believe had made his way to Bubble's desk.

"Hey Bubbles!" Mike said.

"Oh hi again Mike," Bubbles chuckled for she had talked to him only a little while ago.

"Hey Bubble! Heard about the new kids? They're brothers" A gingered girl named Julie squealed from the desk behind.

"Yes I have actually! But I haven't seen any of them yet…" Bubbles shrugged. Mike shot a small glare towards Julie.

"Well I heard that their names are something like Brice, Ben and Brent? Or something like that…" Julie paused, "No no! It was something like Brick and uh...Butch? And..." Before she could finish Mr. Lumpkins walked in the classroom.

"Class take your seats I have an announcement! Okay let's see...class reps., meeting in the science room...and science reference books purchases by Wednesday. Questions?" He paused. Great then! We have a new student from Citiesville so please treat him kindly and help him out if he needs it. You can come in!" He shouted.

"Oh I got it! Bubbles, his name was Brake!" Julie clapped. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked in.

"Actually its Boomer," the blonde said with a wink towards Julie as he made his way from the door to the front of the class. Leaving girls squealing. Leaving Boomer satisfied with his work.

"Introduce yourself," Mr. Lumpkins said impatiently.

"I just did." Boomer questioned.

"Properly," Mr. Lumpkins said, rather annoyed.

"Okay," Boomer cleared his throat and pointed his thumb towards himself. "I'm Boomer Jojo! I'm from Citiesville and it's a pleasure to be in a class with such beautiful girls!" Boomer smiled, begging, holding in a cringe on the word "Beautiful." The girls squealed.

"He Bubbles, what do you think? Your type?" Julie whispered.

"He's cute and seems fun!" Bubbles clapped her hands together, "But I'm not interested…" Bubbles trailed, glancing at Mike across the room. Tints of light pink gleaming in her cheeks.

"Okay Mr. Jojo, your seat is over there," Mr. Lumpkins said, pointing to the empty seat the the far left. "And seeing how we now have an odd amount of students in the class, you will not have a seat partner. So when the time comes to work in partners, we'll figure something out then.

"Okayy!" Boomer said cheerfully. 'Fuck this! How boring. In the back, by myself? Well Lumpkins, for giving me such a boring seat I'll show you the advantages that could be taken in the back seat!' Boomer thought with a smirk. He reached in his backpack and pulled out a bag of gummy worms and sneakily placed them in his pocket. He reached for a blue one, and pretended to yawn while covering his mouth as he popped it into his mouth. 'Delicious!" he hummed softly in his head.

"Mr. Jojo! What is it that you have in your mouth?" Mr. Lumpkins yelled, resulting in the whole class turning around, facing the blonde boy.

"My tongue?" Boomer whispered sarcastically, a few kids near him snickered at his response.

"Pardon?" The now furious teacher demanded.

"Ah nothing! I didn't say anything." Boomer chuckled nervously. 'Damnit! How the hell did he notice? How can I get out of this? Hmm...what would my brothers do?'

"What is in your mouth? As a new student you really are at a bad start," Mr. Lumpkins glared.

"Oh well I just took a cough drop. I have a pretty bad cough." Boomer said letting out a ferocious cough that sounded as if it came out of a chain smoker's mouth. The class giggled.

"Our school policy does not allow any form of medication in the hands of the students due to an incident last fall. If you read the school's handbook, you would have saw that any medication must be taken by a nurse or by a parent if they come to the school themselves. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you detention!" Mr. Lumpkins said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lumpkins sir! I uh, gave him a cough drop when I ran into him this morning! He had a pretty terrible cough! So he is not at fault!" A blonde girl shouted frantically, as she stood from her desk.

"Hmm. Ms. Utonium! Seeing how you were in cahoots with Mr. Jojo's shenanigans you as well as Mr. Jojo have detention. And that is final! Now let us continue class!" Mr. Lumpkins finished. Bubbles sat down accepting her punishment. Boomer was left surprised.

'_What the hell? First of all, why does this teacher hate me? Probably because of my looks? Second, "cahoots" and "shenanigans" who says that anymore? Oh but most importantly! She looks familiar...and her last name too! What was it again…?' Boomer reached for his binder and pulled out a small cut out picture, he couldn't believe his eyes. 'Bubbles! It's Bubbles! How lucky, and I even got detention with it! Haha "it" good one Boomer! Would Brick and Butch be proud? Tsk, not that I care...what's important is Bubbles! Breaking her heart!_' The devious boy smirked, now focused.

Boomer glanced up at Bubbles seat. His electrifying gaze causing Bubbles to uncomfortably turn around and meet his eyes. She felt somebody's eyes on her and now she saw the source. And it winked at her. Bubbles turned back around and faced the board. Boomer smirked. '_I look forward to playing with you. I'll see you, In detention,'_ Boomer smiled.

* * *

"Alright class calm down! I have announcements!" Class 2-D quiet down as the tanned woman with curly orange hair and the red blazer and tight pencil skirt spoke. "Thank you, okay first, science reference books are due by Wednesday! They only cost $6.00! And class Representatives! There is a meeting after school in the science lab!" The beautiful teacher nodded towards Robin and Mitch.

"Got it Ms. Bellum!" Mitch shouted cheerfully, blushing as he took in her sculpted figure. Robin, in the chair next to him, punched him in the arm. "Ow! Geez, I was just confirming to Ms. Bellum that I understood her information." Mitch said rubbing his arm. Robin flipped her hair and looked back at the board.

"Okay, if there isn't any questions…" We do have a new student today! Isn't that exciting! He's actually waiting in the hall right now! Please come in!" Ms. Bellum shouted enthusiastically. A boy with black hair and green eyes walked in, whistles were being blown and squeals were being made from girls.

The black haired boy bowed. He truly felt like a celebrity. Ms. Bellum giggled. "Welcome to Pokey Oaks High!" she said.

The boy took her hand and kissed the top, "And I assume you're our _student _teacher?" The boy said smoothly.

"Oh my, aren't you sweet," the cheerful teacher giggled. A black hair girl sitting in the back of the class rolled her eyes.

"Oh and before I forget, please introduce yourself." She said, clearing her throat.

"Butch Jojo! Please watch over me!" Butch said in a seducing tone, mentally patting his back as red flushed most of the girls cheeks. He knew he was good.

"Okay Butch! Please take a seat over there in the back next to Buttercup," Ms. Bellum said.

'_Buttercup? Wow I didn't know that this task would be this easy! Wait- the fuck? Why is she sitting in the back, alone? Shit- I knew I got the hard one!' _Butch sighed. He made his way over to the back, and sat down beside the black haired girl whose head was face down, ignoring the world. '_Before I was using 10% of my charm, now I have to crank it up to a 45% on this girl.' _The troubled boy thought.

"Buttercup right? I'm Butch, Butch Jojo," Butch said reaching out a hand.

"Buttercup," She groaned, not facing the boy.

"So why are you by yourself in the back?," Butch asked with a smile, in the inside he was annoyed by this girl's distant personality.

"She hates me," Buttercup mumbled. Butch began to grow impatient.

"Who?" Butch said in a sympathetic voice when in reality he did not give a fuck.

"Why the hell do you care?" Buttercup now alarmed sat up and faced him, eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" Butch said, clearly irritated.

"Why-the-hell- do ya care? I mean you're new, I don't know you, it just shouldn't matter to you!" Buttercup said slowly.

"Well as a CONSIDERATE human being I'm JUST being nice!" Butch yelled.

"Well as a STRANGER you should have asked if I was okay. Not ask for my whole life story," Buttercup said irritated.

"Tsundere...I was right," Butch mumbled.

"What?" Buttercup demanded.

"Tsun-de-re," Butch smirked. '_Shit-I'm not supposed to be fighting with this foul mouthed girl. Fuck! Wait, I think I know how to deal to deal with this type of girl''_

"You-" Buttercup demanded.

"Look...Buttercup was it? I'm sorry. I just can't help but act as a fool in front of such a beauty. Please forgive me," Butch said leaning in for a kiss but was stopped by a fist to the face.

"What the hell!?" Buttercup said disgustedly.

"Fuck you!" Butch yelled, he now lost it.

"Buttercup and Butch! That is not a language that should be spoken at school! And quiet down!" Ms. Bellum said harshly.

"Stay the hell out of this!" Buttercup and Butch yelled simultaneously. They quickly held their mouths. '_Crap,' _Both Butch and Buttercup thought. They fixed themselves back in their chairs. Butch fixed his tie.

"Detention! Both of you!" an angry Ms. Bellum yelled.

Buttercup crossed her arms and Butch sighed.

'Detention with her? You've got to be kidding me!'

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it?**

**Please tell me! ^^ I tried to update Asap!**

**Sooo what did you think of my second chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Okay?**

**Please:**

**Tell me what you think about it! What's good? What's bad? Did I crash?**

**Give me advice!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Say hi idk but...**

**REVIEW C:**

_**Next chapter will be live from detention ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4-It Really Does Run in the Fami

**A/N: Thanks to you reviewers! All of your ideas, advice, and compliments are amazing and have been taken into consideration! Seriously thank youuuuu!**

**Dumah Djim**

**Guest**

**dangerous-angel-123 **

**Shippergirl2245**

**gigiright **

**Espoir**

**Lys Dis****  
**

**MisfitQueen **

**Guest**

**Blossicklover456**

**SnowSongX347**

**DemonicMusicAngel**

**EasyBreezy19**

**Bellis99**

**ImmaDoctor24-7**

**Prelove13**

**cyteria13**

**Onyo**

**someone lol**

**AlreadyTaken19**

**Potaetae**

**BatmanBeliever0027**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Chapter3- ****It Really Does Run in the Family**

Dismissal bell for first period rung and the halls were packed and filled with buzzing. Some people headed out to ditch others hurried along to chat with friends. The majority set out for class.

Bubbles Utonium, a rather beautiful, blonde girl set out for her next class, books in hand avoiding girls with judging eyes.

"Why do you suppose she did that?"

"Oh my gosh. It's so obvious she helped Boomer just to get on his good side!"

"Wow. What. A. Whore."

"She thinks she's sooo perfect."

-Was what was being whispered throughout Bubble's path. She didn't care much though. Getting hate just because she helped out a guy wasn't going to bring her down her day. She hummed a gleeful tone as she opened a door.

Noise immediately invaded her ears. Trumpets, flutes, drums, violins, guitars, cellos and more were played to the best of their abilities. She smiled as she heard the blissful tunes of a piano being played in the next room, which connected to this room. '_Mike'_ she thought.

She fixed her hair a bit before she made her way through the connected door. She froze in her tracks as she saw a black haired, green eyed boy playing the piano as if he was Beethoven himself. He was handsome and unfamiliar to Bubbles but his playing style was quite familiar. He played just like Mike! Or...maybe better.

The handsome boy stopped playing and smiled as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "Hello."

"H-Hi…" Bubbles greeted.

"Sorry am I in your way? I was just playing a little something for fun. I'll go." He replied.

"Oh no no. It's fine! You were great! It's just that I thought you were someone else…" Bubbles looked down at the tips of her shoes, her face had turned a rosy shade of pink.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, just a friend." Bubbles smiled.

"Hmm….I see. But you like him-right?" The boy smiled as he shifted his position in his piano chair to face the blonde.

"What does it matter…" She mumbled, leaving the boy with an amused look on his face. He stood.

"Hmm, well...Bubbles, I gotta go find a teacher around this place I mean come on this class is sooo unorganized." he laughed.

"You're new, I'm guessing? And how'd you know my name?" Bubbles asked.

"One, yes. Two, your binder…" The boy asked.

"Oh, well four...um...?" Bubbles paused.

"Butch,"The boy, now revealed as Butch smirked as he turned to face her, leaning against the inside of the door.

"today's a free period, we have those sometimes when we have a big assignment due soon. In other words, there isn't a teacher here today...they place a lot of trust in us students," she giggled.

"I see…" Butch replied as he left the room.

'_Nice Butch, you played the "cool" and "mysterious" act down quite well. You probably got her interested… SCREW Buttercup! That psycho, Boomer unfairly took the easy one and gave me that she-devil! ' _

* * *

'_No no no! No! Hell to the no! Why me? How the hell did I get into this? Why does this kind of thing always occur to me? I didn't mean to get her mad!' _Boomer panicked.

**Earlier...**

The day was peaceful yet noisy as some students made their way to the gym. The Pokey Oaks Gymnasium was quite huge, for the school had a great sports program. Everything in there was polished and cleaned to maximum perfection.

Students socialized with others before their teacher arrived. Boys were either playing catch, or admiring girls in their gym clothes. Girls gossiped or watched their crushes play catch. Soon the whistle blew for about five seconds long and a tall, built man walked in.

"Alrighty class! Quiet now! We have a pretty fun day today! You get to choose between two sports to play, soccer or baseball! Oh, but before I forget...we have a new student…" The teacher looked down at his clipboard, "Boomer Jojo, please stand…" the teacher looked around the scattered room until suddenly a blonde boy stood up. "Okay everyone, that's Boomer Jojo, treat him with respect! I'm your teacher, Mr. Rugglet, nice to meet you." Boomer nodded and was signaled to take a seat. Girls chanted with squeals.

'_Hmm a teacher that seems okay with me….wow...so far so good. Anyways, Bubbles doesn't seem to be in this class, well she did take a different turn after she left the class. Oh well, focus on what's important right now. Soccer or baseball? Okay soccer is exhausting but I have decent endurance, not to mention I have pretty good skills. Baseball is my main game, seriously, I can hit anything! Plus it's less tiring. But in soccer, girls can notice my skills more clearly! The more attached they get, the more fun school can get...' Boomer smirked 'Although I like baseball better, I'm going to have to go with soccer!'_

"Alright class! Split up and go into the sport you wish! Remember to abide by the rules and play safely!" Mr. Rugglet blew his whistle.

The class exited the gym and either went to the baseball field or soccer field. Boomer went onto the soccer field where he was given a blue jersey followed by an arm linked around his neck. "So Boomer! Ever played soccer?" A brunette boy asked him. Boomer shrugged.

"Eh, a little," Boomer replied.

"Any good?" The boy asked while pulling a blue jersey over his shirt.

"I'm alright, I guess," Boomer shrugged. '_Hell I'm awesome probably the best at the school...well setting aside Butch.'_

"Hm, alright. Oh and I'm Mitch by the way. And since you seem like a nice guy I'll give you some advice.." The boy's smile dropped into a frown as his eyes narrowed.

Boomer awaited in anticipation during the silence. Mitch looked left and then right then repeated the steps two more times as he sighed with relief. '_This gotta be serious,' Boomer thought eagerly._

"See that girl over there. The black haired girl with the short ponytail?" Mitch pointed straight ahead of them as he waited for Boomer's response.

"Who?" Boomer followed Mitch's finger to a girl that fitted his description. "Oh wait, yeah I see her, what about her?" Boomer tried to hold in a sigh, '_this girl was what made Mitch cautious of his words.' Boomer thought disappointedly._

"That's Buttercup. Whatever you do, do NOT get her mad, she get's pretty serious about sports," Mitch released his grip around Boomer's shoulder and patted him on the back, "Ready?" Boomer nodded. '_Great, a girl version of Butch...Oh wait, Buttercup? I'm positive that's Butch's girl. Wow, he really did get a hard one.' Boomer tried to hold in a laugh._

The game soon started after both teams were situated, and as either a joke, coincidence or cruelty, Mitch sent Boomer to mark Buttercup. Boomer shivered when he saw the look in her eyes. Her eye's looked as if it had just gone through hell. A member of Buttercup's team, the red team, dribbled down the field then passed to Buttercup. She stopped in front of me with the ball then attempted to fake left then head right. '_Heh, wide open.' Boomer grinned. _He kicked the ball away from buttercup and headed down the field. He dodged any offenders that got in his way then smoothed out his bangs, for any girls watching to see, as he kicked the ball into the goal. He smirked.

The game resumed and Buttercup started off with the ball. She dribbled down the field and stopped in front of Boomer, she glared at him and attempted the same move on him as before but this time she successfully made it through. She was aiming to score but the Boomer came from behind and accidently knocked her down. He cupped his mouth, Mitch face palmed.

"Sorry! You alright?" Boomer asked, reaching out a hand.

"Tsk…" Buttercup clicked while slapping his hand away and helping herself up.

"Uh Boomer? Why don't you play goalie instead? Everyone how about we just restart that," Mitch suggested. Buttercup went to her position. Boomer attended the goal. "Alright let's go!" Mitch called.

The game started again, this time Buttercup was fast down the field, faking left, going right, not even considering a pass. She kicked the ball, hard into the goal but was stopped from scoring by Boomer's face. The ball bounced back in the open field and Buttercup took that as an opportunity to score. She kicked again, ball slamming against Boomer's hands.

'_Wait, what the hell…? Is she aiming for me? No that can't be right...that would be crazy.' Boomer thought._

The ball again bounced out, and with a ferocious kick, the ball slightly skimmed Boomer's face and into the goal. "Damn!" Mitch sung. Buttercup glanced at Boomer, a twisted smile forming at her mouth as if saying ,"Go to hell" Boomer raised his eyebrows.

'_No no no! No! Hell to the no! Why me? How the hell did I get into this? Why does this kind of thing always occur to me? I didn't mean to get her mad!' _Boomer panicked.

"Uh! Time out!" Boomer whimpered.

* * *

"Thanks for sitting through the lesson. You guys can now have a study hall for the remainder of the period." the math teacher, Mr. Eriks called out to the class.

'_You gotta be kidding me! This is the worst fucking day...Blossom, again is sitting on the other side of the room! This is fucking my luck! And I gotta sit with curly fries here who keeps looking at me. What a freak.' _Brick face palmed, glancing towards the wavy haired boy to the left of him_. _Brick had just finished his assignment that his teacher passed back five minutes ago and sighed at the easy problems. He was about to think of another plan until he was interrupted.

"Why'd you cut your hair? For Blossom?" The crispy voice whispered.

'_Ugh Dexter...'_ Brick narrowed his eyes.

"She made me realize that it was time for a change." Brick said without looking up. He began doodling on a blank sheet of paper.

"You also called her beautiful…" Dexter went on.

"And?" Brick began shading in his poorly drawn octopus.

"And-I think you should leave her alone. I-if you l-like her...that's fine but please do not place your _feelings _into actions. Obviously you fool around quite a lot and Blossom is quite serious about her studies and does not need you as a distraction."

"Distraction huh? Then what are you?" Brick began drawing more details to his drawing.

"I-I'm no different but I can at least help Blossom a bit with her studies, I'm pretty smart, sorry if it may seem I'm boasting but we're on about the same level-which is pretty high."

Brick's pencil led snapped. '_This kid? The hell? Did he just call me stupid? I'm probably smarter than the both of them plus Einstein. Also, I see Curly Fries seems to be interested in Blossom, I guess If I take Blossom away I can crush him for fun, then crush Blossom,'_ Brick held in a laugh.

"Hmm-Is that so...smart huh?" Brick smirked and handed Dexter his picture. "See you around?" Brick got up just as the bell rung.

Dexter glanced at the picture of the octopus above smashed glasses. He crumbled the picture and glared up to see students already exiting the classroom.

"Tsk."

* * *

Lunch came around and the students of Pokey Oaks High made their way to the cafeteria while forming into different groups and cliques. Chattering filled the large room along with laughs, crunching, tears, and slurps.

"-and let me tell you, he's a fucking dick!" A black haired girl yelled out of frustration.

Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Mitch, Mike, and Robin sat at a small round table. Buttercup was ranting about her day.

"And are you _sure _he was one of the new boys?" Robin eyed Buttercup.

"Yes! his name is Butch Jojo," Buttercup gagged at his name.

"Wait Butch? Black hair? Green eyes?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, you met him?" Buttercup replied.

"Yup, I think so. He's in my music class, he seems nice to me." Bubbles cocked her head.

"Nice? He got me detention! And every guys' nice to you Bubbles…" Buttercup shook her head.

"You got detention? Me too!" Bubbles clapped. "Yay, we should sit next to each other!"

"Bubbles you shouldn't be proud of that…" Blossom giggled.

"Heh- I haven't gotten a detention for about two weeks," Mitch smirked.

"Ooh, nice record there.." Mike laughed.

"What did you do Bubbles," asked Robin.

"Eh, well I drug dealed… apparently." Bubbles said nonchalantly resulting in major silence from the table. "Kidding! Haha I helped the new kid, Boomer out. He was eating in class, and got caught by Mr. Lumpkins so he tried to play it off and say it was a cough drop and apparently we cannot have medication on us students…-"

"Due to that incident last fall." Blossom nodded.

"Yeah because of that! So I tried to take the blame and long story short, we both got detention." Bubbles giggled.

"Wait Boomer- my man!" Mitch laughed. "I met him today in gym."

"Ugh! I dislike him as well!" Buttercup put her head down. Mitch laughed again.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game.."

"So how was your day so far Blossom?" Robin asked. Blossom looked off into space and paused.

"...Weird."

* * *

"So how did you guys do?" a ginger head boy asked.

Three boys had met up during lunch on the roof top. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was blue, the clouds were white, the sun was warm. Most of Pokey Oaks high would most likely be outside if it wasn't for school.

"I did pretty good! Even had the girl help me out with something! She's probably already into me" The blonde snickered.

"Good Boomer. What did she help you with?" the ginger asked.

"Uhh just a little work-_voluntarily_," Boomer laughed nervously. '_No way in hell can I let __**Brick**_ _find out that I got detention my first day. We're suppose to get along with our teachers the first day and I screwed up big time.'_

"Nice, and you Butch?" Brick asked.

"Fuck you all! _Especially_ you Boomer! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been stuck with Buttercup!"

"If it weren't for me? What about Brick!?" Boomer protested.

"Well he originally got to pick first-he won rock-paper-scissors! WE on the other hand were at a free for all and you picked Bubbles and forcefully gave me Buttercup!"

"Ugh-this again…" Boomer rolled his eyes. "Look, I chose Bubbles for the better of the group. Sisters are easier to handle."

"Then switch with me!" Butch demanded.

"Hell no! I got a hard one last time!" Boomer protested.

"Butch!" Brick yelled. Butch fell silent. "Respect dibs!"

"Oh hell no! Fuck you Brick! Fuck you three times! Dibs? Rock-paper-scissors? Fuck them all! They are all fuckworthy!" Butch yelled.

"Dude, chill…" Boomer laughed.

"I'm gonna guess you did poorly with Buttercup?" Brick asked. A breeze started to pick up.

"Hell yeah I did. And how did you-" Butch narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Dude no way. No fucking way!" Butch laughed. "Did you cut your hair?" Butch broke out in a long deep laugh.

"Woah he did!" Boomer laughed. "Why?" Boomer could barely speak from his laughter.

"Y-you guys just notice? Uh, Blossom doesn't like guys with long hair so..." Brick mumbled."Well as soon as the breeze came I noticed that your hair wasn't flowing along with it!" Butch laughed.

"Damnit my stomach hurts!" Boomer laughed.

"That's a good look for you…" Butch tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up!" Brick yelled. "Speaking of which, I can't walk with you guys home today. I'm getting a touch up on my hair at the barber shop." Brick cleared his throat.

"I'm going to check out some sports clubs so I can't either…" Butch said.

"I'm going to go take a look at the arcade a few blocks from here.." Boomer. '_Good, Butch and Brick don't have to know about my detention…'_

* * *

Lunch ended when the bell went off. The rest of the day carried on slowly-then after school came along. The part of the day most students awaited for. To study, go home, go to club activities, hang out with friends, or even-go to detention.

Detention was being held in the math room and today, Ms. Bellum was in charge. Delinquents and nervous first timers began to invade the room. A certain blonde boy hurried himself inside the room hoping not to be seen and made his way to the back seat. '_Still got my eating advantages in the back' Boomer thought._

The room became more noisy as more people came in. A certain voice was the loudest which had just entered the room.

"Hey Ms. Bellum!" the voice called. Boomer looked up.

"Butch? What the hell!?" Boomer called.

"Boomer? Shit! What are you doing here?" Butch replied.

"Boys! Language!" Ms. Bellum called out to the two. "And Butch find a seat!" Butch maneuvered towards an empty seat next to Boomer.

"Again! Boomer? What are you doing here?" Butch laughed.

"Got in trouble with Bubbles-long story." Boomer sighed.

"And you didn't tell Brick? Or me?" Butch laughed again. Boomer shrugged.

"What about you?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't want you or him to know about me accidently disrespecting a teacher and getting a detention on the first day," Butch shrugged. "We won't speak of this?" Butch suggested.

"Agreed." Boomer nodded.

Just then a blond and a Black haired girl walked in-the black haired girl folding her arms.

"Girls! Take a seat over there!" Ms. Bellums called, pointing to three empty seats near Butch and Boomer. "Quickly!"

"The she-devil is here…" Butch snickered. Buttercup traced the voice to the green eyed boy.

"You- I refuse to sit here! I-" Buttercup began.

"Sit down! Quickly!" Ms. Bellum reminded.

Buttercup sighed and took a seat in front of Boomer and Bubbles followed behind and took a seat in front of Butch.

"Oh! Hello Butch. Hello Boomer!" Bubbles greeted the two cheerfully. Boomer narrowed his eyes towards Butch.

"Hey," Boomer said.

"Hello, Bubbles was it?" Butch asked, his whole demeanor changed. "Never thought you'd be the type to get a detention."

'_Is he flirting? With the __**wrong**_ _girl! That bastard! Is he trying to be cool? Jeez he must want to crush someone that badly. That or he just can't stand Buttercup.' Boomer thought._

"Hmm really?" Bubbles giggled. "Seems like you and your brother both got detention on the same days."

"That rotten behavior must run in the family.." Buttercup mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" Butch said through clenched teeth.

"I SAID that your rott-"

"Buttercup…" Bubbles gazed at her angry sister. Buttercup sighed.

"When will this be over?" Buttercup rested her face on her hand.

"It looks like everyone's here?" Ms. Bellum called out.

All of a sudden the door opened and a ginger head boy made his way in the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Your name?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Brick Jojo," The boy now know as Brick said.

"Brick! Brick what the fuck? What the fuck are you doing here?" Butch called out. Buttercup snickered.

"Another one? It really does run in the family"

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it?**

**Please tell me! ^^ I tried to update Asap!**

**Sooo what did you think of my third chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Okay?**

**Please:**

**Tell me what you think about it! What's good? What's bad? Did I miss the goal?**

**Give me advice!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Say hi idk but...**

**REVIEW C:**

By the way! I'm sorry that this chapter did not have much "detention" scenes. It was originally planned to have the whole chapter feature detention but I remembered that I should at least show what happened before then. Next chapter will have more though! Promise :)

**NEW~Check out the poll on my profile~The result may affect the story...maybe~~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5-Did you Forget What I Told You

**A/N: Thanks to you reviewers! All of your ideas, advice, and compliments are amazing and have been taken into consideration!**

**Thank you very much****:**

**dangerous-angel-123 **

**MoonlitCritter64**

**SnowSongX347**

**Blossicklover456**

**AlreadyTaken19**

**Guest**

**PreLove13 **

**litterry**

**B-Gal2000**

**Onyo **

**Potaetae**

**BatmanBeliever0027**

**Miaaaaaa**

**ImmaDoctor24-7**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Chapter 4- ****Did You Forget What I Told You**

_All of a sudden the door opened and a ginger head boy made his way in the room._

"_Sorry I'm late." He said._

"_Your name?" Ms. Bellum asked._

"_Brick Jojo," The boy now known as Brick said._

"_Brick! Brick what the fuck? What the fuck are you doing here?" Butch called out. Buttercup snickered._

"_Another one? It really does run in the family."_

Butch shot Buttercup a glare. Boomer looked at the gingered hair boy with confusion. Bubbles looked at Buttercup who was now full on laughing. Brick looked skeptically at his two brothers.

"May I see your detention slip?"Ms. Bellum asked. Brick shuffled in his pocket for a while until he tug out a crumbled half sheet of paper. He handed it to the beautiful and patient teacher. "Alright go on and find an empty seat."

Brick immediately strode to an empty seat next to Butch and glared at him. "Care to tell me why the hell you're here?" Brick whispered harshly.

"Because I have detention…" Butch said simply.

"Well how'd you get it!" Brick raised his voice slightly.

"Dude. Why are you mad at me? You have detention too." Butch whispered back. Boomer, to the left of Butch was glad that he didn't have to sit next to Brick.

"Well, I got it for a silly reason...knowing you you probably did something to get you a bad reputation." Brick sighed. "What did he do?" Brick pointed to Boomer who was turned away from the two. Bubbles was talking to Buttercup.

"He said something about Bubbles, long story he said."

"Guess he'll have to tell us later…" Brick pulled out a notebook.

"So you never told me…" Butch's face rested on his palm as he smiled. "What did you do to get yourself here?"

"Nothing really."

"Just tell me. I told you what I did, now you tell me what you did!" Butch glared. "Brick. Respect _boy code_," Butch said sarcastically, mimicking Brick's voice.

"Butch. Never. Say that again. There is no such thing as _boy code," _Brick narrowed his eyes at Butch as if seeking reasoning from the green eyed boy.

"There is! I've heard of it from somewhere!" Boomer said in a serious tone. He was now turned towards his two brothers, joined the conversation.

"From where? The YMCA?" Brick said. Resulting in a laugh from Butch.

"Good one!"

"That's very funny Brick. But don't try to lure the attention on me. It's all about you right now." Boomer said with a smirk. "What. Did. You. Do."

Brick sighed. "Alright fine. I got it because...because of my hair." Brick mumbled. "Apparently, cutting your hair in class is a strict health code violation…"

"Oh." Boomer and Butch said in unison.

"So I got detention because of the made up cough drop being against the handbook or whatever," Boomer began.

"And I disrespected a teacher…"

"And you...cut your long luscious hair…" Boomer finished, holding in a laugh.

"That's, that's, that's just so gay." Butch laughed.

"It's not! I had to do what I had to do."

"You couldn't have waited until you got home?" Butch covered his mouth.

"You're so bad Brick." Boomer snickered.

"Jojos! Quiet or you'll be staying another half hour." Ms. Bellum called.

Brick gave his two brother's a look that meant they would not be seeing another day. For ten minutes the whole classroom was silent until someone broke the silence.

"Hey Bubbles, what are you working on?" The voice called.

"Just my music sheet." Bubbles whispered back.

"Hmm, interesting. May I see?" The voice asked.

"Sure Butch, though it's not done yet." She replied as she handed it over. Butch scanned through the sheet.

"What a beautiful song, written by a beautiful girl." Butch said in a low tone. Boomer glared at Butch. Brick eyeballed Butch puzzledly. And Buttercup wore a disgusted expression.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Buttercup demanded.

"I'm trying to read this music sheet, care to not interrupt?" Butch smiled.

"It seems like you're _trying _to flirt with my sister." Buttercup glared.

"And if I was?" He held strong his smile.

"Bubbles switch seats with me, I don't like the window seat." Buttercup said glancing at Butch.

"Are you sure?It seems troublesome to do so now in the middle-"

"Bubbles just switch with me. Please." Buttercup have a reassuring look.

"Okay," Bubbles smiled. She grabbed her bag and switched to the seat to the left of her. Buttercup moved to the seat to the right of her, next to Bubbles and in front of Butch. Butch glared.  
'_This bitch thinks she's sooo clever.' Butch thought to himself._

"Boomer swap seats with me," Butch said proudly, looking Buttercup straight in the eye.

"No, I think you should _keep_your seat. It _was_the seat you _originally_ had since you came here." Boomer glared at his black haired brother. "Don't you think Brick?"

"I think that we should get some ice cream after this. Maybe _Dibs_?" Brick whispered back.

Butch sat back in his chair, understanding the message clearly. "Fine. But my _seat _is hard and uncomfortable, and I think you Boomer, unfairly took the seat I wanted."

"I sat here fair and square. How many times are you going to bring this up?" Boomer said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Butch took out a sheet of notebook paper and began to work. Boomer turned his attention to the girl in front of him and shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry I got you into this." "You shouldn't have taken the blame for me." Boomer wore a distressed look on his face and snuck a glance at Brick who was nodding in approval.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Bubbles smiled. "He's always strict on new students."

"No, it's not fine. There must be a way to repay you…" Boomer smiled. "How about tomorrow after school? You like icecream?"

"Oh you don't have to-"

"I insist! My treat. So how about it?"

"Hmmm. Okay fine, let's do it," Bubbles agreed.

"Great then tomorrow I'll meet you-"

"Us." Buttercup cut in. "You'll meet us."

"Huh?" Boomer's left eye twitched. '_I'm suppose to be alone with Bubbles there is no way she's tagging along.'_

"You, me, and Bubbles." Buttercup squinted, daring Boomer to refuse. Butch snickered.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for myself, that won't be a problem...right?"

"Oh and Blossom can come with us too!" Bubbles added excitedly.

"Great!" Boomer said sarcastically through a fake smile. He knew Buttercup would not back down. "Just great!"

"Oooh and Mitch and Robin!" Bubbles cheered.

"And we can invite Dexter for Blossom." Buttercup said to Bubbles.

The hearing of the ginger's name sparked into Brick's head. "I'll come along too." Brick said not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"Even better! The more the merrier!" Boomer sung expressionlessly. "Why not just invite everyone in this room as well? You coming too Butch?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Butch averted his eyes to his desk. He was still angry about having Buttercup as his target. A loud sigh of relief could be heard from Buttercup which made Butch look up at her. "Disappointed?"

"The opposite actually." She replied with grin.

"At least I was actually invited. YOU invited yourself." Butch returned a smile. Buttercup glared. Butch nodded with pride."I'll go Boomer. Does that put a check on your wish list Butterfly?"

"Shut the hell up you piece of-"

"Butch and Buttercup! You guys are staying another half hour!" Ms. Bellum yelled.

Just then the detention bell rung and all but Buttercup and Butch were released.

"Should I wait?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"No it's fine, Blossom's meeting should be over soon. Just go home with her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Buttercup had her eyes on her work, clearly irritated by what had just happened.

* * *

"Walk home with Buttercup." Brick said. Butch looked up and glared.

"Are you fucking with me Brick? She'll probably push me in front of a car!"

"Then don't get pushed." Brick responded quickly. "I cut my hair to please Blossom and you can't even walk home with your assigned girl? Pathetic." Brick glared down at his brother. Butch ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Let's go Boomer."

"Okayy! Let's walk home together Bubbles." Boomer smiled as the three left the room. Butch sat in his chair for a while in deep thought. Then turned towards Buttercup.

"Do you like baseball?"

* * *

Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick started down the hall. Bubbles had agreed to walk home with Boomer but first needed to wait for Blossom to come out of her meeting.

"They should be done any second now!" Bubbles leaned against the wall to the left of the door.

Brick stared at Boomer and widened his eyes. Boomer nodded understanding Brick's code. '_Good he understands to separate with Blossom and I on the way home.'_ Brick thought to himself. Just then the door opened and a crowd of kids quickly filled the halls. A brunette boy walked with a brunette and stopped in front of Boomer.

"Boomer! My man! My soccer star! What's up? What are you doing here? How's your face..? You waiting for someone..?" Mitch paused and glanced between Boomer and Bubbles. "Ahh, I see. Not staying faithful to Mike huh Bubbles?" Bubbles blushed at the boy's statement. Brick stood bewildered by how fast the guy could speak. Boomer glanced at Bubbles and noticed the hint of red on her face. " Hahaha joking joking. Oh and did you know? Mike left early today. Something about an appointment perhaps? Anyways I-"

"Let's gooo Mitch. Sometimes you just talk way too much." Robin pulled Mitch along and waved to Bubbles.

"Bye Bubbles! Blossom still inside! See you tomorrow?"

"Bye guys! Bubbles called. "You know Mitch?" Bubbles turned to Boomer.

"Yeah, met him in gym…" Boomer replied. '_Don't tell me I have an interference… Mike was it?' _Boomer sighed.

"The girl with him was Robin, they're pretty much together though it's not official!" Bubbles smiled. "Blossom over here!" Bubbles perked up when she saw her sister exit the classroom. Brick fixed his hair a bit. Blossom walked over to her sister.

"Hey Bubbles...where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"She had to stay in detention for another thirty minutes, but she told me to go home without her."

"Another thirty minutes?" Blossom sighed. "Oh Buttercup...And you're sure she's okay with us going ahead?"

"Yup."

"Okay then let's…" Blossom glanced between two boys at Bubble's side.

"Oh right! This is Boomer…" Bubbles pointed to her right, "And Brick Jojo." she pointed to her left. "They're walking home with us!" Boomer waved. Brick smiled at her.

"Good to talk to you again." Brick looked her straight in the eyes.

"...Oh. Hi. Um Bubbles may I speak to you for a quick sec. Excuse us for a moment!" Blossom pulled Bubbles a few steps away from Brick and Boomer.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Why are we walking home with them?"

"They're going the same way home and they asked so yeah. Is something the matter?"

"Yes Brick! Brick is the problem! He's kind of strange…" Blossom whispered.

"Strange?"

"He called me beautiful and when I said I wasn't into guys with long hair, he cut it!"

"Oh so that's why his hair looks a bit uneven...and why would you tell him that?" Bubbles whispered back.

"Very long story, with Princess, the class, and him...it was just...weird…" Blossom flapped her arms in frustration. "Anyways, who does that? To go that far? Isn't that the signs of obsession or something? He doesn't even know me.."

"Maybe he likes you? Love at first sight? Relax, he seems nice and his brothers, Boomer and Butch are really nice as well. Trust me. Perhaps you just misunderstood him?"

"Hmmm. Uhhh" Blossom hesitated. "Oh alright but keep your bag close to you, if they try to pull anything, swing like Buttercup would, okay?" Bubbles nodded with a giggle.

The girls walked back to Boomer and Brick who had just finished a conversation of their own. "Remember the plan," Brick whispered to Boomer. Blossom decided to walk next to Bubbles on the end and far from Brick. The walked down the hall and were almost out the main entrance when a voice called out.

"Blossom! Blossom wait!" The exhausted voice called. Blossom turned around.

"Dexter?" Blossom questioned warily. Brick rolled his eyes.

"You forgot your notes in the science lab, here." Dexter handed over a notebook as he stopped in front of her.

"Thank you so much. If I lost this, that would be troublesome." Blossom sighed in relief.

"No problem." Dexter smiled. "Heading home…?" Dexter's eyes examined the group of four and landed on Brick. He glared, "Did you forget what I told you?"

**A/N:**

**Heyyy! **

**Sooo what did you think of my 4th chapter? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Okay?**

**Please:**

**Tell me what you think about it! What's good? What's bad? Did I fail?**

**Give me advice!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Say hi idk but...**

**REVIEW C:**

**And! Check out my poll on my profile C:**

**Who is your favorite couple in Believers and Deceivers?**

**Vote now :D**


End file.
